


Echoes

by uzumaki_aiibii13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Sad and Happy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_aiibii13/pseuds/uzumaki_aiibii13
Summary: Modern AU. Hinata is diagnosed with a rare disease. She only has five months left to live but will it be enough for her to fix her strained relationship with Naruto?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto and its characters in anyway. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not earn from any of these! I only write for entertainment purposes hehehehe!

This story will be entirely different from the last story I wrote. I hope you'll enjoy reading this! ♡

Things to note before reading:

• Everyone are currently second year University students and are taking up different courses.

• Hinata (Writing Major), Naruto (Political Science Major), Ino (Criminal Psychology Major), Sai (Art Major), Sakura (Medicine Major), Sasuke (Psychology Major), Shikamaru and Temari (Law Majors), Kiba and Shino (Veterinary Science Majors), Chouji (Culinary Major)

• Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino are childhood friends. 

• They've only became friends with Sai and Naruto because Sai and Ino are in a relationship and so they were pulled into the squad. 

• Sasuke is Naruto and Sai's other bestfriend but he was studying abroad but I'm planning to make him come back soon in Konoha.

• Sakura isn't a part of the group but I'm hoping to create some character development for her.

• Neji and Tenten in this story are already adults and are licensed cardiologist. 

I think that's it for now hehehe.

Thank you! ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

**Hinata**

  
"Everybody knows you like Naruto. So why get embarrassed everytime you want to ask him to meet?"

I pouted my lips at my bestfriend Ino who was laughing at me while dabbing some moisturizer on her face. We were spending the weekend at her apartment to catch up and talk about each other's summer break until the topic has veered yet again to my eternity of feelings for Naruto Uzumaki.

It's not that I hated talking about him. I just know that our discussions when it comes to my feelings always ends the same. Eventhough I harbored feelings for Naruto for the longest time, I know he won't ever like me.

"I know, I know! I just don't want to annoy him anymore, okay? Yes, he's your boyfriend's bestfriend.. But that doesn't give me any special pass to just pester him for dates! You know he likes Sakura, right? And... I'm sure she's starting to like Naruto as well."

Ino wearily turned to face me and gave up a long, exasperated sigh. If there was anything that disrupted her beautiful mood awhile ago, that was the utterance of Sakura's name.

My chilldhood bestfriend, Ino Yamanaka was one of the most famous girls at the prestigious Konoha University. But if she was famous, Sakura was even more famous than her. But being surpassed at the social ladder wasn't the reason why my bestfriend is ticked off with Sakura. What Ino disliked about Sakura Haruno was her arrogance and pretentiousness.

She was famous, rich, smart, beautiful, sexy, talented. But all of those qualities didn't redeem her only flaw — her condescending attitude. Ino saw Sakura's true colors back when they were still freshmen. Although they were taking up different majors, they still shared some classes. And Ino could only grimace as she relived each moment. Because aside from the fact that the boys were all over her, Sakura also accidentally poured a cup of coffee on Ino's lap. And Ino knows it wasn't accidental at all. She knows that was typical behavior of someone who's obviously threatened. She didn't take up Criminal Psychology for nothing! Fortunately for Ino, the coffee wasn't hot because if it were, she was sure she made a hell of a first impression at her first week at the university.

"Hinata, they're not even official yet! You still have a chance to make Naruto fall in love with you! And besides, Sakura's a two-faced overbearing girl. She just acts prim and proper whenever Naruto's around.. Ugh! I really hate her! What does he see in her anyway?!"

I smiled as Ino made her way towards me while stomping her feet and sat on her purple canopy bed.

Although I may agree with Ino's remark on Sakura's attitude, I also know that Sakura was the girl of every man's dream. She was a straight A medical student, part of the cheerleading club, member of the student's body and most of all, she was the apple of Naruto's eye. What could a plain girl like me could even offer to the world when Sakura exists in the picture?

"Okay, you know what. I'm going to set you up on a date with Naruto next week! Ask him to go with you to the Annual Konoha U Party next month!"

Ino's words bulged my eyes. There was no way I could asked him that! The only risque move I had done for him was to send him letters and gifts. But to talk directly with Naruto? That wasn't on any of my plans. We haven't even talked for longer than a second! And all we do is exchange hellos whenever we eat together with Sai and Ino.

"Ino! You don't have to! And besides.. He's just going to get mad at me.. He's going to think I forced you to set us up..."

I exhaled as I thought of the hurtful past. Naruto didn't necessarily disliked me back then. In fact we were close. We talked and hung out a lot which made Ino literally jealous of him because I spent longer times with him than her.

But when I confessed to him, things went south. I vividly recall how he looked so happy when I told him about my feelings. But one day, Naruto just began to avoid me and it even reached to the point where he showcases his annoyance to me with his cold and stinging words. And from then on, he went after Sakura.

Other than Ino, no one else knew about my embarassing confession and painful rejection. It wasn't something to be bragged about anyway...

"Hinata.. Don't stress yourself! I can handle him. And I'm doing this not for the party.. Look. The two of you obviously needs to talk. Like really talk. I know things ended roughly on your end but I want you to soften and fix it all up! I'm sure there must be some kind of misunderstanding between you two. I want us to hang out like we did in the past, you know..? I miss us.."

I habitually bit my lip at Ino's explanation. I hated how sad her voice was. But importantly, I hated how my selfish feelings for Naruto affected the dynamics of our group's relationship. Eventhough Naruto has only been a part of our group for only five years, I know Shikamaru and the others wants to hang out with him. I know Naruto barely attends our monthly get-togethers anymore because of me. Because I was around, Naruto would try his best to be absent.

"And Hina.. We never know if you're alive or dead tomorrow! And if you're the latter I'm sure you'd regret it in the afterlife! So might as well take the risk, right?"

Ino's giggles enveloped the room as she attacked me with a fierce embrace. Her head was now resting on the top of my head while her arms and legs were strapped all over my body.

"I'm going to sleep now so no more complaints, okay? Just sleep and prepare yourself for the date. I'm sure it will be a wonderful day..."

I couldn't help but stifle a tear and sighed as I hugged Ino back. Not only for the reason that I was lucky to become her bestfriend but also, I painfully remembered my cousin's words to me...

A month ago, I went to my cousin Neji who was now a licensed cardiologist and confided to him about how I'm starting to have difficulties in breathing for the past two weeks and how sometimes my heart was beating at an abnormal pace eventhough I was just lying on the bed. Initially, we only thought that I was over fatigued because of my numerous school works and responsibilities.

But when the results came, I felt like my entire world shattered in pieces in front of my very eyes.

I was clinically diagnosed with a condition called Giant Cell Myocarditis. It is a rare cardiovascular disease with no known reason. Neji speculates that my mother's heart condition back then may have a contributing factor to my current predicament now.

But what broke my spirit greatly was when Neji told me that I only have at least five and a half months to live if I don't undergo the heart transplant operation.

And if there's one thing I feared the most, it was undergoing that dire heart surgery.

Six years ago, my mother also had a heart condition like me. But she didn't die because of her illness. She died while on surgery. She went inside the operating room hoping to live another day but instead, we were greeted by her cold and lifeless body.

My mother died without saying goodbye thinking that she's going to make it.

And I was too afraid for that situation happen to me as well. I know it's kind of a childish way of thinking.. But it pains me to even think that I'll leave so many people. And it pains me even more to leave them without even saying goodbye.

 _"We never know if you're alive or dead tomorrow! So might as well take the risk, right?"_ Ino's words were still ringing on my head.

I haven't told any of my friends regarding my condition yet. I.. I'm not ready. And I didn't want to burden them with my problems any further. I've been a handful growing up and I don't want them to feel responsible for what is happening to me.

I looked at Ino who was now fast asleep. Her blonde hair gently cascading her beautiful eyes just like how the guilt and fear was now overriding my entire system.

I'm sorry, Ino... I promise I'm going to tell all of you soon...

With that last thought in mind, completely forgetting my rendezvous with Naruto, I drifted off to sleep with a bitter smile.

____________________________________________________________

Hi! How are you?! Welcome to yet another fanfiction that I have created! (//ω//)

I know this story may come off as cliche but this idea has been bugging me for months now which brought me to finally write it hehehe. (っ˘ω˘ς )

So... How was the first chapter? I hope you liked it! (ಥ﹏ಥ) I can't promise you that this story will be all sunshines and rainbows but I'm pretty sure you have a rough idea of what kind of story this would turn out to be hehehehe. (｡T ω T｡)

Anyway, thank you so much for taking your time in reading this! I appreciate all of you so much! ♡ Don't hesitate to comment down any suggestions! >♡<

Hehehe I love you all!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Hinata**

  
I was anxiously waiting for Naruto to arrive. I was already sitting at the corner of a cafe near the University, our supposed location to meet up.

For the past thirty minutes, I was endlessly tapping my fingers on the table while cautiously peeking at the entrance door hoping to see any signs of orange or blonde.

But now, I'm starting to think that Naruto decided to bail out on our meeting. I didn't want to call it a date since Ino was the one who asked him to see me.

Maybe he didn't want to see me afterall...?

"I knew it! This was definitely a bad idea.."

I quickly searched for my phone inside my backpack to call Ino. I was beyond prepared to explain to her about how everything was just a stupid idea. There was no way he would go out of his way to meet me... That's just too farfetched...

As soon as I got a hold of my phone, someone sat on the empty chair across me.

"Sorry I'm late. Just needed to run some errands."

Without any hesitation, I quickly moved my gaze towards the person's voice and froze when I saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

His blonde, spiky hair was in ruffle and there was a tint of red on his cheeks. There was also some lumps of sweat around his orange sweater, a proof that he truly had some errands to do. Not that I didn't believe his words.

"N-No it's okay, Naruto. I should be the one apologizing since I took your time and made you come here.."

I slightly bowed my head in order to hide my flustered face.

Ah.. Naruto is looking good as always...

He only shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he put his black tote bag on the table.

"So.. What did you want to talk about?"

After hearing his voice, I firmly clasped my hands that was resting on the top of my lap. I could literally hear the loud thumping of my heart ringing in my ears.

He obviously wants to get this done and over with.

Well then if that's the case, I should probably not waste his time anymore.

Damn... This is now or never!

"Um.. Next month.. The Annual Konoha U Party... Do you have someone to go with...? I mean.. I'm free-"

"Seriously? That's all you wanted to ask me?"

I wasn't able to finish my words when I saw his angry expression. I wanted to run away from there but I felt like my entire body was pulled down and nailed to the ground. I wasn't moving yet my heart was beating so fast as if I was running the marathon...

This is bad.

I slightly looked down, not giving any clear answer. I could almost feel his cold stare in my bones. I hated that... So much...

"You know, I'm just doing this because you're Ino's bestfriend. But to be honest.. You're really just annoying the hell out of me... Look, since we're here, I want to make everything loud and clear for you.. Hinata. If there's someone I'd want to go to the party with, it's not you. It won't ever be you..."

I wanted him to stop talking. His words were hurting me so much. I just wish he could've said those words in a much softer manner... My heart is too weak for this. Literally weak.

"I like Sakura. She's the one I want to go to the party with... If that's all you want to talk about, then I'm going to leave first.."

There was no hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

This hurts.

Eventhough I've been dumped a hundred times... It still hurts...

"Okay... I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here..."

I tried my best to smile at him while I said those words but he only looked at me with eyes blanketed with annoyance.

"And also.. Stop sending me gifts and letters. I don't like it. You're just adding garbage to my room.."

That definitely stung like hell.

I really don't know why I was able to endure his words all these years but those last words definitely broke something inside of me...

He... He won't ever like me...

He really wanted to convey that message to me...

"Okay.. I won't. I'm sorry."

I had no strength to look him in the eye and just stared at my shaking hands..

I'm going to endure this until he leaves..

I'm going to be strong until he leaves..

I won't cry until he leaves...

As soon as I told him that, he quickly took his bag and left.

When the bell at the door rang, signaling his departure, my tears started to fall one by one on my hands.

I'm really stupid, aren't I?

I'm really stupid to think that he'd ever go out with me..

I'm really stupid to think that I could fix our friendship..

I'm really stupid...

_"At any cost, I discourage you to be a part of any distressing or emotional situation. There's no assurance that your chest pains won't be triggered when you're in that kind of atmosphere. So take note of that."_

I laughed as Neji's voice echoed inside my head.

Was this considered as a distressing moment...?

I rummaged through my belongings and took my handkerchief and wiped away my tears.

I was lucky that no other customers was around me. I wouldn't want them to see my pathetic situation.

When I calmed down, I ordered some cinnamon rolls for takeout since I felt bad for staying and not even ordering anything.

"It's on the house.."

The cashier smiled comfortingly and pushed the money on my hand back to me.

Ah. She must've seen what happened.

"Thank you."

At least my day somehow ended good. There's no way I'd decline free cinnamon rolls. But also, I really appreciated her kind gesture.

After accepting the bag, I smiled back at the cashier and left.

It was starting to get dark now but I still didn't want to go home.

There's no one there anyway. Dad and Hanabi are living outside Konoha and Neji is busy at the hospital.

Going home there just makes me feel all the more lonely.

I'd want to go at Ino's but she told me that Sai invited her to watch a movie.

"Hah.. The park it is.."

I slowly made my way to the park. There was already no kids playing around but a yellow cat sleeping atop one of the benches caught my eye.

"Hi.."

Eventhough there's no point in talking to a cat, it's better than talking to myself.

"It seems like you're alone just like me... Where are your friends...?"

The cat raised his head and purred.

"You're so cute.."

I gently petted his head which made him lean his face towards my hand.

"You... Do you think I should give up on Naruto...?

The tears that I had held on back at the cafe came crashing once again.

I hate this...

The cat only meowed at my question which made me slightly chuckle.

"Yeah... I think so too. I really think I should give up on him..."

I tried my best to stop crying. But it was hopeless.

Naruto's words back at the cafe was too painful to just ignore. It was like a knife was struck to my heart.

This is a different kind of pain.

But despite knowing that I might collapse here for crying so hard, the least that I can do for myself is to let it all out.

Cry it all out...

Until it's no more...

Naruto.. I'm finally giving up on you.

____________________________________________________________

Hi! I'm sorry if this chapter was too short and depressing [ ± _ ± ] I just wanted to show you the current state of Naruto and Hinata's relationship hehehe. Don't worry, things will get better for the two of them soon...? I think? Lol.

I hope you won't start hating Naruto here! There's a reason why he's such an asshole to Hina (*μ_μ) But you'll know about it when the time comes hehehe!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for supporting! (´ ε ' )♡ I appreciate everyone of you!

I love you all!!!!


	3. chapter 3

**Hinata**

"Hey, Ino.. I don't think I can come today. I'm going to visit my Dad and Hanabi. Sorry. Maybe next time?" 

I heard Ino sigh at the other line. She was clearly upset. Today has been one of the days that our entire group was free. We were supposed to go shopping for clothes to wear at the party. 

"Okay, I get it. I'm letting you slide for now because I know you haven't seen them since forever. But next time, understand?" 

There was a hint of sternness on her voice that made me tremble in fear. That's Ino Yamanaka for you. 

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you. I love you!" 

"I love you too!"

I heard Kiba's and Chouji's voices chorusing Ino's. I couldn't help but smile with their sweetness. Too bad I can't hang out with them.

After ending the call, I sluggishly dropped myself onto the bed. 

"Ah. I'm scared to go to the hospital." 

If it weren't for my check-up today, I would probably go out with my friends. 

But since last week, the pain in my chest was getting worse. I'm even getting lethargic most of the time which I kinda hate. Neji scolded me a lot and going to the hospital was my peace offering to him. 

I glanced at the time and immediately gathered my things. I sighed as I messaged Neji that I'm coming. 

I gave myself one last look at the mirror and couldn't hide the smile of disappointment. 

I'm getting worse. Nothing will change the reality of my situation. I have already accepted that. 

===============================================

**Naruto**

I'm walking inside Konoha Center now to finally meet up with the gang. It's been too long since I last hung out with them and I couldn't help but feel excited!

Eventhough I know that Hinata would be around, it's better than not seeing Kiba and the others. I just can't keep on avoiding them just because of her. Although they don't tell me, I know they're concerned with our relationship. Not that there's something to be concerned about anyway. After everything she had done, I could only care less.

"Oi! Naruto!" 

I immediately searched for the voice and saw Kiba and Sai waving at me. 

I quickly ran towards them while showing them my widest grin. 

God, I missed these idiots!

"Hey, everyone! Long time no see!" 

I saw Shikamaru shake his head before standing up with the others. 

"Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But hey, I'm here now, right?"

Everybody laughed as I began to fist bump with each one of them. 

Shino motioned everyone of us to sit back at the bench so that no one could take our seat. We quickly went back and sat while waiting for the others.

"I missed all of you!" 

Kiba acted like he was about to vomit which made all of us burst in laughter. 

"Well it's your fault for not coming with us!" 

Chouji's teasing made everyone nod their head in agreement. 

"Sorry, okay? That's why I'm here to make up for it! Just cut me some slack, will ya?"

I rubbed the back of my neck as I said those words and earned a chuckle. 

"Okay, Naruto! But you gotta treat us with something, you know?"

Kiba's eyebrows were quirking which made me laugh as well. 

"If you insist, then I'm going to treat all of you with ramen!"

Shikamaru and Sai groaned but was then followed by a smile.

Finally seeing everyone here really made me happy. 

Coming here was definitely a good idea. 

"So, who are we waiting for?" 

Although I know Ino and Hinata were the only ones we're waiting for, I still asked them since I didn't want the atmosphere to grow silent.

"Ino and Temari went to the bathroom. They're probably coming back." 

Hinata's not coming?

"So you and Temari are a thing now, huh, Shika?" 

Shikamaru only rolled his eyes at me but I could see the tinge of blush on his cheeks. Heh, sneaky!

I saw Shino giving me a look and as I was about to ask him, Ino and Temari came back. 

"Oh, Naruto! Glad that you're here!" 

I smiled at Temari's greeting. 

"Yeah. I'm glad too!" 

I turned to see Ino who only kept a stoic look at me. 

Ah. I figured she would act like this towards me. She's Hinata's bestfriend after all.

"Everyone, let's go! We don't have all day." 

Ino's voice caught the attention of everyone who then shared a confused look. 

So they don't know Hinata won't be coming?

"Hinata's not coming?"

Kiba questioned. 

"No, she won't. She had to meet with her Dad." 

All of us slightly froze at Ino's answer. Each one of us knows that Hinata wasn't in a good relationship with her father eversince her mother died. 

But if she had to meet up with him, then something must have happened with their business.

"Satisfied? Now, let's go shopping!!!" 

We all then stood up and walked behind the girls. 

I suddenly remembered the last conversation I had with Hinata back at the cafe. 

Damn.. I must be the devil.

Despite everything she had done to me, she didn't deserve to hear all those stuff. 

But it can't be helped... I already said those words to her. 

I just want her to stop messing with me. I've had enough. And if she's seriously going to continue doing that, those words won't be the last hurtful thing I could say to her. 

"You okay?"

I was taken out from my reverie when Shikamaru tapped my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah! Just thinking about something."

Shikamaru only smiled before he went to Temari's side. 

Damn this. 

I may have intentionally said those words to her but now my conscience was starting to bug me. 

Garbage? Heh. That was definitely a low blow. I wouldn't be surprised if Hinata's going to avoid me now. 

But.. Should I maybe apologize...?

Nah. If I would, she'd have the wrong idea again. That's going to be troublesome. 

This.. This is fine. 

Now that she's finally understood my point, I can pursue Sakura with no hassle. 

Yeah.. That's right. 

Sakura.. I like her. 

That's right. 

It's all better this way. 

As I walked along the guys, Hinata's face back at the cafe suddenly popped up inside my mind. 

Her face back then... I know she was just holding her tears back. I know she was trying to be strong. 

Her eyes... It was painted with pain and shock. And I know she only held it in..

Ah, shit. 

  
Mom's face looked exactly like that when Dad divorced her.

Damn.

I'm going to apologize.

I don't want to become like my Dad.

I don't want to make other people make that expression because of me.

Even if it's Hinata.

____________________________________________________________

So... How was Naruto's point of view? (ᵔ.ᵔ) I was really having a hard time not to spill any more details but yeah! That's a snippet of Naruto's life hehehe! ♡ I kinda liked how he was pretending to not care for Hina when he already does ♡⌒(> _ <)

Do you have any guesses as to why Hinata and Naruto's relationship became like that? (o^ ^o) If you do, don't hesitate to comment your theories!

Thank you once again for taking the time in reading this! I appreciate it so much! ('｡• ᵕ •｡') ♡

Watch out for the next chapter! It's going to be full of angst! Lol!

That's it for now!

I love you all!


	4. chapter 4

**Hinata**

Just as expected, my heart condition wasn't any better. But fortunately, I'm still at the point where I can still attend to class. 

In fact I'm on my way towards my 8 AM class. I'm kinda having this happy feeling inside my chest. Something great might happen today!

As I turned to the right corner that leads to the courtyard, Sakura was also walking towards me. 

Talk about good timing. 

"Good morning, Hinata. How are you?

"Um, Good morning, Sakura. I'm fine. You?"

Sakura slightly moved closer to me which made me anxious. 

I'm not really sure what to say to her but by the looks of it, she wants to talk to me. 

"I'm great! I've been busy with my thesis but Naruto's been taking good care of me." 

She really rubbed it in, huh. 

"Is that so? Um, congratulations on your relationship!"

Even if hearing her talk about Naruto hurts, I genuinely want to congratulate her. If both of them make each other happy, then who am I to hinder that?

I tried my best to give her a smile despite the knot growing inside my gut. 

I was expecting her to return a smile but instead she only gave me a smirk.

Eh? Why is she smirking at me like that?

"Come on, Hinata. Stop pretending to be strong. I know you like Naruto. And I know your heart is breaking into small pieces right now."

"Sakura, that doesn't concern you. I only mean well. If Naruto is happy with you then it has nothing to do with me anymore."

Sakura began to cross her arms on her chest and let out a scoff.

"Quite the martyr, eh? But... What if I tell you I'm just playing with Naruto's feeling because I'm bored?"

The heat on my face started to rise. Hearing that from her made me sick. 

"If you're joking, it's not funny at all." 

"Oh? Well, I'm not kidding at all, Hinata. I'm doing all of these because I'm bored."

What the hell?!

Bored?!

You'd gladly play with someone's feelings because you're bored!? That's disgusting!

"Look, Sakura. That's not something you should be proud of. What would happen if Naruto would find out about that?"

It was hard but I still kept my cool. I didn't want to start a fight. Especially with her. 

"Oh.. We'll have the luxury to know the answer of your question, Hinata." 

I furrowed my eyebrows with what she said. I didn't understand her at all. 

But when she pulled my hands towards her and quickly dropped to the ground, I knew something was up. 

"What are you doi-"

"Sakura!!!"

I immediately turned around to see Naruto running towards us. 

Damn it. He must've thought that I pushed her!

"Naruto, I-"

I wasn't able to finish my words when he forcefully pushed me to side sending me and my books to the stone slabs that were on the ground surrounding the grassy area of the courtyard. 

I leaned my left arm and knee for support but unfortunately for me, I wore a loose-fitting summer dress that slightly passes below my knee. 

"What the hell Hinata?!"

I wanted to scream at him so badly. I wanted to explain to him what really happened. But I felt my throat locking up prompting me to just look at his furious eyes.

"I..."

"If you can't respect me then at least respect Sakura! She did nothing bad against you!" 

I winced with how the wound on my arm and knees started to throb but also with how loud Naruto's voice was.

I'm sure it got the other student's attention. And that meant as bad news for me. 

Ah. I wish Ino was here with me!

"You know what, I was supposed to apologize to you for what I said to you back at the cafe.. But after seeing what you did to Sakura... I'm definitely not going to."

I saw Sakura smiling behind Naruto. 

She really wanted this happen. 

"You disappoint me, Hinata. I don't want to see your face ever again." 

Huh?

But I didn't do anything wrong!

I was only trying to talk to her...

I was only trying to protect you, Naruto!

"Come on, Sakura. Let's get you to the infirmary." 

Naruto finally turned his back at me and gently helped Sakura stand up. 

The sight was enough for my tears to fall. 

Naruto didn't even tried to listen to me. He just assumed I could do something like that. He just blindly believed in her.

Just like before...

Eventhough I had tried to protect her from Sakura's lies... I'm still the bad guy.

I'm so pitiful. 

I really am so pitiful. 

I quickly shifted my gaze to where my belongings were and picked it up. 

I saw the wound on my arms and knees bleeding. 

I'm so pitiful. 

I stood up and ran to the opposite side and went inside a near bathroom. 

The cut on my knees hurt but it was better than being looked down by other students who were around the area.

I didn't care if I was crying or running too fast. All I wanted was to run away from there. 

I'm pretty sure Neji would scold me once again but I'd think about that later. 

As soon as I found a bathroom, I immediately went inside and placed my books near the sink. 

I opened the faucet and place my arms under it to wash away the blood and dirt. Even if I'd want to go the infirmary now, I'm sure Sakura and Naruto will be there. That's far worse. 

"Stupid.."

It's going to be embarrassing to go to class with how I look right now but I can't miss it. I still have a report to present today. 

"You're so stupid, Hinata.."

The rush of the water was as fast as my tears. 

Everything hurts. 

Everything just seems to be going against me. 

So the feeling of happiness I felt awhile ago was just a fleeting sensation in order to prepare for all of these....?

Ah. I hate this life.

===============================================

**Gaara**

Well... That was unexpected. 

I was only tasked to record the courtyard and create a timelapse video to be presented at the Annual Konoha Party but damn... I caught something interesting instead! This must be the perks of being a photography student!

That Haruno, I knew she wasn't all that great. Under that pretty face of her, lies something so dark and wretched. 

But moreover, she tried to paint my dear friend Hinata as the villain. Eventhough we were only friends because of school projects, I still consider her one of my friends. She was there when everyone talked shit about my photos. And she even made me an article that probably saved my entire college career. She was one of the reason why I got the nickname Gaara the Keepsake Keeper.

Well, unfortunately for Sakura, I caught her on the act thanks to my third eye. 

"Hey, Gaara! You finished there?"

I heard one of my classmates call me.

"Yeah! I got everything that I need."

I smiled in silence as I gathered my camera and things.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I will help you make the truth be known."

____________________________________________________________

Oh dear, hi! How was this chapter? Things really got dark and complicated, eh? o(>ω<)o I know Sakura's character isn't really like this but what can you say about her? Hehehe ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ ) Soon you'll know how manipulative Sakura really is!!!

I personally love Gaara here! ♡ Him taking up photography was the closest thing I could compare with his sand Third Eye! Only this time, his third eye is the camera! (≧◡≦)

As usual, I want to thank all of you for taking the time in reading this story!!! ♡ I appreciate all of you!!!

Watch out for the next chapter!

I love you all!!!


	5. chapter 5

**Hinata**

If my life had a title, it would have been 'Hinata Hyuga and her series of unfortunate events.'

**Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.**

Today was the day that our university was going to merge two different majors courtesy of Professor Kurenai. She and the rest of the teachers are experimenting and trying to see if double majors could work at Konoha University in the future. 

I can see the good intentions behind their goal but my only question was that, of all the other courses that could potentially work with us Writing Majors, was it necessarily the Political Science Department? Worse, I'm paired with Naruto!?

What happened last week was still fresh inside my mind. 

And no matter what I try to tell myself, I still can't face him. 

No.

I don't want to face him. 

Because everytime I'm with him, I feel like the universe is conspiring for us to even grow apart. 

And that altercation last week is enough reminder for me. Our friendship could never be salvaged anymore.

"Everyone!!! Students from the Political Science Department are here!"

I wanted to run away as soon as my classmate announced their arrival. 

I could feel my heart beating so fast. 

_"_ _I d_ _on't want to ever see your face ever again_ _."_

  
His words that day still rung in my ears. 

It was a good thing that my back was facing the door. I don't want to look at him in the eye. 

It'll just hurt.

"You can go to the library if you want to work somewhere else. Just remember that the deadline for this project is three days from now, understood?"

Can I just not participate in this? 

Or can I swap partners? 

I don't think I can stand being with him at all. 

Just looking at his face, hurts. 

Hearing his voice, hurts. 

Everything about Naruto just... hurts.

Why the hell is the world so cruel to me?!

"Let's get this done and over with. I don't like this any more than you do."

I stiffened as I heard his voice behind me. 

After that, I heard him pull a chair beside me and caught him crossed his arms in front of his chest in my peripheral vision. 

"Okay."

I need to pull this day through. 

This is only for today. 

If I successfully finish this day without looking straight into his eyes for more than five seconds... 

That's enough... 

I promised myself that I'm going to give up on him.

And after this project... I won't see him ever again.

===============================================

**Naruto**

"What do you want for, um.. As as Political Science student, I'm certain that you have your own ideals... So, um... Will you please tell me your idealogy and how it could help and strengthen the younger generation who will someday lead Konoha?" 

So she's not going to look at me now after the stunt she pulled a week ago?

Heh. Let's see how long you could last.

"Why ask that all of a sudden? I thought this activity was to create an article regarding our majors and what it could result to if it was merged in the future?"

I tried my best to sound as sarcastic as possible.

I know I'm being unnecessarily mean but I just can't forget what she did to Sakura. 

Eventhough she likes me, pushing her was uncalled for. 

I leaned my elbow on to the desk and looked at her boredly. 

How did our friendship ended this way? 

Ah, right. It was when she confessed to me three years ago. I almost fell for that. 

Luckily, Sakura told me that Hinata was just confessing to me because it was all part of a bet. I had a hard time believing Sakura at first but when she showed me text messages between Hinata and some of her classmates, I felt sick. 

Nothing ever disgusts me than someone who plays with other people's emotions. That kind of behavior just reminds me of my stupid Dad. 

Well, there's no use in meddling in the past. I still need to finish this troublesome project with Hinata.

I jerked my head in order to see her face but she was still looking down, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. 

"I know it's what our Professors said but... I want to go about this in a different approach. Instead of talking about each other's majors, it would be nice if we focus on the Political Science side of things. I mean.. Writing is pretty much easy to understand but Political Science is kinda not widely known. I.. I just want to incorporate my writing into your ideals. But if you don't like it.. Then we can always follow what Professor Kurenai instructed!"

So writers always thinks outside the box, huh?

Well.. Her idea is pretty neat. 

I like it. 

"Whatever. Let's just start." 

Hinata jolted with my agreement and immediately took her notebook and pen. 

"Okay. Please answer my question awhile ago whenever you're ready." 

I sat straight and rubbed my fingers on my chin. 

Huh. Funny. This has been the first time someone asked me about my beliefs and principles. 

"Standing by one's word and promises. That's what I believe in." 

I saw Hinata writing something in her notebook and stopped as if signaling me to continue.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really satisfied with our current government. Although our leaders are the cream of the crop in the entire country, I still think that they lack one basic element in becoming a leader." 

"What is it?" 

I inhaled before answering. 

"Perseverance. Yeah, everyone is great. But by the time they get confronted with problems, they hesitate and forget why they're even there at the first place. Even at the local grocery store, the practice of corruption is visible, and yet, no one gives a fuck about it! No one tries anymore. Everybody just gives up eventhough the fight is still about to start... That's why... I want to become one of the people whose going to lead Konoha in the future and always stand by what they say." 

I saw how Hinata wasn't writing anymore. She was just listening attentively, still not batting her eye at me.

I bit my lips as I realized that I was just criticizing the government and not really talking about my own ideology. 

If she's going to write all of that, we're probably gonna end up dead last. 

"Just don't include the part where I talked shit about the government." 

I rolled my eyes at myself as I scratched my head. 

"I think your ideals are great."

"Huh? What's so great about what I just said?"

I leaned once again at the desk hoping that she'll finally look at me in the eye. 

"I just think that it's great that you can pinpoint what's wrong... Isn't that what being a Political Science student essentially does...? You're criticizing because you see something wrong around you...? You're criticizing not because you hate... You criticize because you're concerned for the welfare of the people, right?"

I knew Hinata was sharp. But I didn't know she was this sharp. 

Guess things changed after we stopped hanging out. 

"Well.. You could say that." 

I suddenly felt the area under my eyes starting to get warm. 

Not cool. Not cool at all. Her compliment somehow got me embarrassed. 

"I think that should do it, Naruto. You can go. I'll just send the draft to you when I'm finished. And if you have any corrections or things you would like to include, you can tell me after reading it."

I'm impressed. She really didn't look at me in the eye.

Well... She's probably guilty for what she did. She should be. If only she would just apologize she wouldn't be suffering like this. 

"You hold on too much on your pride. Anyway, I'm leaving."

I saw her froze with what I said but I quickly turned my back against her and walked towards the door.

So this is how it'll be then, huh...

Hinata Hyuga...

This could really be the end of our friendship. 

____________________________________________________________

Hi! How are you? Did you like this chapter? I'm sorry if the description of the courses and majors are not really right off the mark. (ಥ﹏ಥ) But I really did try my best to describe it as close as possible hehehe (*μ_μ)

My heart is in pieces after writing this (｡T ω T｡) I showed you bits of information regarding Naruto's background and I showed you how both of them were being manipulated by Sakura which I deeply hate. I seriously think she destroyed a perfect friendship because of her selfishness.ヽ(‵﹏´)ノ

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapters! Once again, thank you for reading this! ♡ I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart (´ ω '♡)

Stay safe everyone! I love you all!!!


	6. chapter 6

**Naruto**

Ah. I really don't want to attend school today. I'm feeling so unusually tired. 

"Must be because I slept so late last night after playing some video games with Sai..."

As I slowly walked to the stairs, I saw my classmates swarmed around the bulletin board near the Chairman's office. 

"Huh? What's happening?" 

I whispered to myself. 

Was it examination results?! 

I tried to remember if we took up some tests the other day but nothing comes into mind. Shit. 

I picked up my pace and went to the crowd hoping to relief myself with anxiety. 

"Oi, Utakata. What's the commotion all about?"

I asked my classmate who was standing near my other classmates but not too near to be included in their pushings. 

"Oh, Naruto. It's the results of the article contest. Congratulations. You and Hyuga won first place."

My eyes widened at his remarks. 

Our article won?! 

I haven't read the article Hinata sent at all but to end up winning the first place? Damn, she's good!

"Excuse me!" 

I inserted myself among the crowd in order to see for myself the article that was stamped on the bulletin wall. 

As soon as I reached the front, there it was. 

_First Place: Perseverance_ _— A Trait That A Great Leader Must Possess written by: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga_

What the hell...

I barely made any contribution but she still included my name in the article? 

_....Once you become a country's leader, you will now have more than one life on your hands. You become their pillar of hope. You become their refuge. And the least that you could do as their leader is to keep your words and promises you made to the people and persevere to keep the peace they deserve. That's why students like us, regardless of the majors we are taking up must always take into consideration the welfare of all the citizens that helped us become who we are today. Because we are all leaders in our own little ways. No matter how small you give to others, it will always bring massive impact to others...._

  
Hinata wrote this?

Wow. This... This is so beautiful.

She really... She really is...

"Naruto Uzumaki. Congratulations on your work. You have impressed me and the other teachers. Keep it up! We certainly need a leader like you someday."

I was startled with a woman's deep voice behind me.

"Professor Kurenai...? I, uh, thank you."

"Congratulate Hinata for me."

I nodded with her words and right before I noticed it, she left.

"Naruto, class is about to start."

Utakata tapped my shoulder before going inside our classroom.

I just gave him a smile.

Guilt started to seep and settle inside my chest as I turned to the article on the wall once again.

Despite the existing issues between us, she really made an effort to make something so beautiful out of the senseless things I said to her the other day.

I felt a tugging sensation around my stomach.

I..

I should thank her.

Right.

We wouldn't have won the first place if it weren't for her.

But it doesn't mean I'm letting her go with everything she did to Sakura.

I just don't want to owe anything to her.

Yeah, that's right! Thanking her doesn't mean she's forgiven for pushing Sakura.

"Oi. You coming to class or not?"

I heard Utakata's voice again.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

I started to walk towards our classroom giving the article one last look.

As soon as I sat down on my chair, my phone started to vibrate. I opened it immediately since Professor Kakashi hasn't arrived yet.

"Huh.. A message from the group chat?"

_**Queen Ino Supremacy** _

Ugh. Ino changed the group chat name again?

_**Shika: It's troublesome but see you all later.** _   
_**Kiba: lol! yeah see you everyone 🐾** _

That's right! The gang is hanging out later! I'm sure Hinata will be there. And if so, I can thank and congratulate her personally.

I gave a up a small sigh before turning off my phone.

Why am I so worked up about this?

I'm just going to say thank you and congratulations. That's just all there is to it.

"Good morning everyone. Please settle down before I start calling your names."

I sighed as Professor Kakashi finally arrived.

Later for sure. After I'm going to say my thanks to Hinata, all of these will be over.

............................................................................................................

That lazy Shikamaru... He said he's on his way but I'm waiting for him at the school gate for almost ten minutes.

"Sorry Naruto. I was talking with Professor Asuma."

Finally.

"Whatever. I'm used to you being late anyway."

"Heh. Just take it easy okay? I'm sure we're the first ones to arrive there."

I just shrugged my shoulders and started walking alongside Shikamaru.

Eversince this morning I've been pretty antsy.

Saying thanks to someone is just an easy task for me but this time, I'm feeling so burdened.

_"I don't want to_ _see your face ever again."_

Ah. Saying those to Hinata might be the reason why I'm being like this.

I guess I feel bad for telling those words to her.

I mean... I just blurted those out in the heat of the moment!

I didn't really intended to say that to her. I just... I just got mad...

"We're here."

I looked at the place that we stood at.

It was the same cafe where Hinata and I talked back then.

Man. If Hinata's here, things would probably be more awkward than it already is.

Shikamaru and I went inside and saw Ino, Temari, and Sai.

"Hina's not with you?"

Shikamaru asked the three as we approached them.

"Yeah. She's not coming again. Family stuff."

Ino answered.

So Hinata's... not with them?

I smiled stiffly as I sat beside Sai.

Damn. Is she purposely skipping the get-togethers because of what I said? This has been the second time she skipped.

Shikamaru only sighed before giving a peck on Temari's cheek.

"Oh, Naruto! Didn't see you there. It's nice to finally see you hanging out with us again!"

I gave up a wide grin to Temari despite the disappointment that was growing inside my chest.

"Come on, Temari. I know you missed me!"

"Well, I can't say that I didn't. Everyone misses you!"

Everyone of us laughed at what Temari said.

"Hey! Don't start without us!"

Kiba's loud voice made everyone of us turn our heads. He was already with Shino and Chouji which meant that we're already complete excluding Hinata.

"Troublesome..."

As soon as the three of them sat down, our place was then enveloped with loud voices and laughters.

This... I really miss.

Chouji and Sai went to the counter to order our food. As all of us were waiting, we started to talk in pairs. Well not entirely in pairs since Shikamaru was chatting with Kiba and Shino while Ino and Temari were talking about some girl stuff.

Which then left me alone with my thoughts.

I still haven't thanked Hinata. But I'm not sure if I can ever get another chance to see her again. She seems to be avoiding me.

No.

She is definitely avoiding me.

I took my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

Maybe messaging her would suffice. At the very least, I should tell and give her my gratitude.

**_To: Bunny_ **

**_Hey. The results were posted today. We won first place. Congratulations. I also want to say thank you for writing that article._ **

Would this be enough?

Of course not.

I think it's a better idea to thank her personally.

But I guess I can't do that anymore, huh?

**_Message Sent!_ **

I massaged my temple before putting my phone back at my pocket.

My gut was wrenching and my heart felt like it was pricked by needles.

Hinata... Things are better this way, right...?

If only you didn't do that to me back then... We could be...

We could still be friends...

But that's... That's not gonna happen anymore...

Hah...

===============================================

**Neji**

Hinata's stubbornness is definitely going way out of hand.

I'm trying my best to be calm as possible everytime I confront her with results but now I'm almost at my limit. 

This has been the second time she lost consciousness because of her chest pains. 

And by the looks of her results, things will just get worse the longer she keeps this up.

"Neji. I'm okay. I told you I was just tired."

"The test results beg to differ, Hinata."

I saw her close her eyes and sighed in defeat. 

"I'm sorry."

I walked closer to her bed and placed my hand on top of hers. 

She’s the closest thing I have ever had to a sister. And I'd hate to lose her. 

"Just be careful next time, okay? You're lucky because I was visiting you that day. If you were out and I wasn't there, things will really go wrong, you know?"

"Yes, Neji. I'm sorry for worrying you." 

I smiled at her reassuringly. There was no chance of me getting mad at her now. She was just too precious. 

"It's okay. Anyway, I still need to do some rounds so get some rest, alright?"

"I will!"

I involuntarily smiled as she smiled. 

She may look fine and all but I still need to persuade her to undergo the operation.

"And Hinata.. Please think about taking the surgery." 

My voice was small but it was enough. 

I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. 

"Good night." 

I whispered when she didn't answer to my words.

As I closed the door behind me, I couldn't help but mouth a prayer.

"Doctor Neji, a phone call for you at the nurse's station."

"I'll be there." 

Auntie... Please help Hinata. She's not only fighting against her illness but... she is also fighting against herself. Please... Please help her...

____________________________________________________________

Hello everyone! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ How was today's chapter? I really hoped you enjoyed it!! ♡ 

Things have been hard for Naruto and Hinata, don't you think? (ಥ﹏ಥ) I mean, no matter how Naru tries to hate her, he can't seem to do it. In the end, he's just hurting as well. </3 But don't worry hehehe there will be some revelations in the next chapter! ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡ 

I kinda wished Neji would also kiss me on the forehead just like what he did to Hina here >_< We all deserve a big brother like him ♡♡♡

Anyways, I hope you'll look forward to the next chapters!! ♡

As always, thank you for supporting this story! I really appreciate it! ♡T_T♡ 

Stay safe!!!


	7. chapter 7

**Hinata**

  
"I'm sorry for making you tag along, Hina. Everyone just had to be so busy today and that stupid Sasuke decided to book his flight this early! And you're the only one I know who doesn't have class today."

I smiled at Sai who wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"It's okay Sai. Besides this is better than just lying around and doing nothing! You don't have to worry about a thing."

It was the truth though. If I stay at home, I'd just continue to feel bad about my life and also for not replying to Naruto's message the other day. He probably doesn't mind if I reply or not. 

We are now walking towards the waiting area.

This is the first time I'm going to meet Sasuke. No, this is the first time everyone is meeting Sasuke personally aside from Naruto and Sai.

I saw some pictures of him from Sai and I guess he's okay. He doesn't look too intimidating or unapproachable unlike how Kiba describes him. He looks fine and normal...?

Sai also said that he's taking up Psychology because he wants to follow his brother's footsteps. If I'm not mistaken, his brother's name was Itachi? Yeah, I think that's his name.

Well that's pretty much it. I really don't know anything other than what Sai has told us before.

"I think his plane arrived minutes ago."

I turned to Sai who was now extending his head and scanned the area.

Eventhough he doesn't show it, I know he's excited to see Sasuke.

They've been friends since they were kids and Sasuke studying abroad for three years really took a toll on Sai and Naruto even if they don't talk about it.

They're like brothers. And their bond was something unbreakable.

I stood beside Sai and looked as well.

Compared to Ino and the others, I was relatively short so I had to tiptoe my way up to see among the crowd of people who just arrived.

Man, this is harder than I thought.

I don't have any idea what he's wearing and on top of that, there are hundreds of people who has black hair walking around us. How can we possibly locate him quickly?

"I thought your girlfriend was blonde?"

Sai and I jolted at the voice behind us.

We immediately turned around and saw none other than Sasuke himself.

How did he find us that quickly?

"Sasuke?! What the hell man? Were you all there all along?"

"Yeah, sort of. I waited for you to notice me since it was kinda fun seeing you but I just got tired of waiting and decided to come to you instead."

Sai only laughed at his words before giving Sasuke a one-armed hug.

I smiled at the both of them.

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

"Yeah. It's good to be back!"

Sai moved away from their embrace and smiled widely.

"You still haven't answered my question though, Sai. You told me your girlfriend is blonde so why is her hair the same as mine?"

My eyes grew wide with Sasuke's question. I never imagined he was this blunt.

I looked at Sai hoping to relieve the confusion but he just laughed at Sasuke.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm only a friend."

I said as I scratched my temple.

I gave Sai another look and luckily he was done laughing.

Geez, was what Sasuke asked really that funny?

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend's bestfriend. You're the same as always, Sasuke!"

"Well, you told me that you and your girlfriend were the ones to get me."

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders and gave me a small smile.

"My bad. Sorry about that. By the way, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"No, it's okay. I'm Hinata Hyuga. Nice to finally meet you Sasuke."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Wow. He's... handsome.

And he's surprisingly kind despite his bluntness.

I returned his smile and looked at Sai who was also smiling at us.

Talk about awkward.

"Um, s-shall we?"

I asked.

"Yeah!"

Sai swiftly took two of Sasuke's backpacks. I looked behind him and saw one more luggage and two more backpacks. I went near them to help.

"You're terrible, Sai. Why would you bring Hinata here just to help you? I told you to bring Naruto, right? You know my bags are heavy.."

There was a hint of annoyance at Sasuke's voice that made me smile gawkily.

"Hinata may look soft and very feminine to you but she's really strong, you know."

Sai inferred.

"I can carry this backpack, Sasuke. It looks light."

I offered and tried to lift the backpack that was on the floor.

Oof, heavy.

"No, they're not. Carry these instead. I'll take care of those."

Sasuke chuckled and gave me his black crossbody bag.

"I can't let a beautiful woman like you carry such heavy stuff. And besides, I could use some stretching. I've been sitting for hours, you know?"

I felt my cheeks heating with what he said.

He is certainly a gentleman and he is good with words.

What the hell was that?

Is he usually like this?

"Well, i-if you insist!"

I uttered noticing the slight change of pitch in my voice.

"Let's go!"

Sai crossed between us while bopping his head sideways as if he was listening to some upbeat song.

I nodded and followed Sai whil Sasuke walked alongside me.

I take back what I said. He's slightly... intimidating.

I shifted my head to my left to look at him but immediately regretted as I saw him smiling at me already.

I quickly turned away and looked away.

I know my face was as red as tomato now but that didn't matter.

There was no way I'm looking at him again.

===============================================

**Sasuke**

So she's Hinata, huh. 

If I remember clearly, she's the one who confessed to Naruto back then. 

I studied her face again. 

Hm. She doesn't seem to be the kind of girl who takes part in bets. 

I just can't imagine she'd confess to that idiot only because of a dare.

She seems like a genuine person. 

  
Well... That's what I feel. 

  
I don't have anything against her.

I didn't come back to Konoha just to prosecute her or anything.

If Naruto is wrong about her, then I could knock some sense into that idiot. A couple of punches maybe?

But if what he claims is true, then, Hinata have to listen to some of Sasuke Uchiha's godly sagacity. Because even if she's a girl, playing with someone's feeling isn't a cool thing to do. I won't turn a blind eye to that.

Especially when the situation involves my friends.

"Sasuke, I'm sure everyone is excited to meet you."

I smiled to her attempt of striking a conversation.

She's really cute.

She and Naruto would look good together.

Heh.

Coming back to Konoha might be a good decision after all.

"I'm excited too, Hinata."

Really excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! (´ ∀ ` *) How are you? I feel like it's been so long since I last updated hehehe.
> 
> Anyways, in today's chapter, we have finally met none other than Sasuke (´ ω `♡) Sooooo, what do you guys think about him? I really love his character here! ♡ He's blunt but sweet ＼(≧▽≦)／ My type of guy! Lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate it so much! T.T♡
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapters! Things are finally getting down (・人・)
> 
> Hahaha. Stay safe everyone! I love you all!


End file.
